Cooler (Dragon Ball Series)
Power Movies and OVAs In his base form, Cooler is able to more or less fight evenly with Goku's base form, after Goku had returned from Namek and powered up with his Saiyan Power. When Cooler transforms into his Final Form Goku states his ki is even greater than Frieza's full power. His degree of superiority over Goku is such that he flies through a Kaio-ken Kamehameha with no damage. However, Cooler was completely outmatched when Goku turned into a Super Saiyan, being caught by complete surprise by the Saiyan's speed and is unable to deal any significant damage even with a close-range energy wave. Once Cooler used his Supernova, however, he did give Goku significant trouble, so much so that Goku was completely drained of his power after repelling Cooler. He is eventually defeated when Goku fires a Kamehameha into Cooler's Supernova, forcing him into the sun. According to Cooler just prior to using his Supernova, he also was capable of gathering ki energy for the attack much faster than Frieza did with the same attack, which was demonstrated by his fully charging the attack in only a matter of seconds after distracting Goku with an energy wave. On a related note, the FUNimation dub implies that he was also powerful enough to destroy an entire star system's central star if he wished immediately prior to his defeat. After being connected to the Big Gete Star's core, Cooler does not seem as powerful as he was previously. He manages to hold Super Saiyan Goku (whose power had been severely drained) and injure him, but a single charged ki blast from the Saiyan was enough to obliterate Meta-Cooler Core's battle form, and in addition, a single energy disc slicing his arm off from Vegeta was enough to critically injure Meta-Cooler Core's battle form. In the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans OVA Ghost Cooler is able to put up somewhat of a fight against Super Saiyan Goku. Statements by authors and guidebooks Daizenshuu 6 notes that Frieza's power was too strong to allow him to remain in his true form to the point where he could not restrain it, while Cooler could stay in his true form without worry, which suggests that Cooler's power in his true form is either much lower than Frieza's, or that Cooler simply has better control of his power. In an interview with Akira Toriyama, he stated that among Frieza's race only Frieza and Cold had such incredible levels of power. It was also stated by Naho Ooishi in an interview for Resurrection ‘F’ that even though the rest of Frieza's family are strong, Frieza's power has always been in a completely different league from them, and that Frieza alone is the only one who possesses this level of power. It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies was that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. Thus, Cooler was stronger than Lord Slug but weaker than Meta-Cooler. This was likewise confirmed in the movie itself, where it took a significant amount of effort for Goku and Vegeta in Super Saiyan Forms to destroy one Meta Cooler, while fighting Cooler himself later in the film had him being taken down comparatively easily. A 2004 V-Jump announcing his appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 places Final Form Cooler's power level at 470,000,000. Video games In the Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen version of the Cooler's Revenge storyline, Cooler is depicted as being far stronger than he was in his movie appearance. In his base form he is able to fight against Super Saiyan Goku, and it is not until Super Saiyan Vegeta arrives to assist Goku that Cooler actually gets worried. After the two Super Saiyans defeat his base form, Cooler takes on his Final Form, however even this is not enough to defeat the combined might of two Super Saiyans. In the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans game Ghost Cooler and Ghost Frieza together are able to hold their own against the Z Fighters, but are ultimately defeated. In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series base Cooler's bio states that he has similar power to Frieza's regular final form. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (which takes place two years after Buu's defeat), after getting stronger during his time in Hell, Cooler is able to hold his own against Super Saiyan Vegeta in base form and he is able to defeat Pikkon (wearing weighted clothing) - who was previously shown to be capable of easily defeating Cell - while using his final form. In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 character references, Cooler's base form is stated to have a power level similar to that of Frieza's final form, while his transformed state is said to raise his power massively. In the story mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Goku will say "Amazing... he's even stronger than Frieza!" in the pre-fight dialogue when fighting base form Cooler. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z also describes base Cooler as having power equivalent to Final Form Frieza, though this is inconsistent with what is shown in-game, as base Cooler only has a power level of 410, inferior to Final Form Frieza's power level of 430. Battle of Z also describes Cooler's Final Form as "stronger than Frieza"; however, when using Frieza to battle Cooler in the scenarios in the game that are based on Cooler's Revenge ("The Revenge of Cooler" and "True Final Form"), Frieza's power is said to have increased to the point of him being stronger than Cooler in both of his forms by the time of the events of movie. In Xenoverse 2, The Supreme Kai of Time states that Cooler in his fourth form is somewhat stronger than Frieza (50 percent) on Namek. When Metal Cooler is revived during Frieza's revenge, he is greatly upgraded and then even further enhanced by dark magic - making him much stronger - however he is still defeated by Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, even after gaining the powerful Supervillain transformation (though he does manage to hold his own for a period of time). Abilities Techniques * Flight – Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, Cooler is able to fly through use of his ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Afterimage – A move used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Arc Blast – Cooler transforms into his final form and releases an Arc(tic) Blast, or a lot of sharp little blasts. It is his Ultimate K.O. in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. * Core Smash – A heavy punch used by Meta-Cooler Core. Used against Goku in the movie, and named in Supersonic Warriors 2 when the giant hand of Meta-Cooler Core emerges from the ground to attack the opponent when summoned by Meta-Cooler. * Death Ball – A sphere of ki utilized by Cooler in video games. ** Supernova - A more powerful variant of the Death Ball used by Cooler in video games. *** Supernova Cooler – In his final form, Cooler has the ability to gather tons of ki in seconds to create the supernova. This is to be Cooler's trump card versus Goku, but his attack is blocked, and he is subsequently pushed by the force of it and Goku's Super Kamehameha into the Sun. Named in Xenoverse 2. * Death Beam – Like most members of the Frieza Clan, Cooler can use the Death Beam as seen in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. ** Death Laser – Cooler's version of the Death Beam, referred to as "Death Laser". He uses the attack against Piccolo in Cooler's Revenge. It was named in Battle of Z. *** Destructive Ray – Death Beams shot from the eyes that, instead of going in a straight line, move in a horizontal direction. Named in the Budokai series and Dragon Ball Heroes, and called Darkness Eye Beam in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. ** Barrage Death Beam – Used as part of one of his rush attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. * Darkness Eye Beam - * Particle Bomb – An explosive energy sphere attack. Named in Battle of Z. * Chaotic Dead End – A combination of the Death Laser and Particle Bomb attacks used on Piccolo. * Death Chaser – In final form, Cooler punches the opponent in the stomach, followed by a knee and a back-punch, knocking the opponent to the ground. Then, Cooler kicks the opponent in the stomach. Used against Goku. ** Lightning Attack – A downwards kick used as part of his Death Chaser during his battle on Earth against Goku. Cooler's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. * Death Flash – An energy wave Cooler used in his base form after he injured Goku with the Eye Laser when he was aiming for Gohan. He used it to chase Goku after he fell in the river. Cooler also used it in his final form against Super Saiyan Goku, immediately before the Supernova, in Cooler's Revenge. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the move was called Full Power Energy Wave. * Dignity of the Conqueror – Cooler rapid fires Ki Blasts at his opponent. Used in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game. * Honor Redeemed – A special power up used by Cooler in Supersonic Warriors 2. If Frieza is defeated by the opponent, Cooler's anger at his brother's defeat causes his power to increase. * Missile Launcher – Meta-Cooler Core has the ability to launch large missiles in Battle of Z. * Nova Chariot – A rush attack where Cooler is surrounded by a purple aura, very similar to Frieza's Nova Strike. Used by Cooler to fly through Goku's Kaio-ken Kamehameha unfazed. Named in Battle of Z. ** Surprise Attack – The punch attack used by Cooler after using his Nova Chariot to fly through the Kaio-ken Kamehameha. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. ** Death Crasher - One of Cooler's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Energy Absorption – The ability to take someones energy and add it to their own. Metal Cooler (nucleus) uses this on Goku and Vegeta in The Return of Cooler. He is also able to use this in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Heroes. * Fatal Combination – A 3-hit combo rush attack used in his Final form. Named in Raging Blast 2. * Freeze Storm – A combo move used in Supersonic Warriors 2 where Cooler and Mecha Frieza create a blizzard and fire it at the opponent. * Instant Transmission – As seen in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (and possibly its sequel), Cooler can use the Instant Transmission. It can be assumed Cooler learned this technique while being in Hell after his defeat by Goku. However considering it can be used by Meta-Cooler, it is possible he knew the technique before he became one with the Big Gete Star. ** Hyper Movement - A variation of Instant Transmission used by Cooler as his Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. ** Feint Crash - A rush attack variation of Instant Transmission used by Cooler while training the Future Warrior and by Metal Cooler as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Sonic Warp - A variation of Rapid Movement in which the user moves so fast they appear as if they have teleported. Used in Xenoverse 2 as part of the Psychic Move Evasive Skill. ** Psychic Move - Frieza's Evasive Skill used by a non-playable versions of Cooler & Metal Cooler in Xenoverse 2. The user circles behind the opponent with Sonic Warp and attacks them with a razor sharp ki slash shockwave. * Psycho Barrier – A technique used in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Metal Cooler (nucleus) uses a barrier through special devices in a boss fight in Battle of Z. * Regeneration – Ghost Cooler can regenerate using Destron Gas, and also in his playable appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes. Regeneration is also used by Meta-Cooler Core to remove damage in Battle of Z. * Death Wave - Cooler releases a C-shaped wave of energy. Originally used by Frieza, but since Cooler is an alternate outfit for him in Dragon Ball Z 2 V, he has access to the move as well. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears under then name Earth Breaker and is one of Cooler's Special Moves. ** Hi-Speed Earth Breaker - A stronger version of Earth Breaker that appears as one of Cooler's Special Moves. *** S Hi-Speed Earth Breaker - An even stronger version of Earth Breaker that is stronger than Hi-Speed Earth Breaker that appears as one of Cooler's Special Moves. Can be learned by Cooler after reaching Lv. 63. * Sauzer Blade – A powerful blade of pure ki which Cooler uses to cut his opponents in Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. This technique was originally used by Salza in Cooler's Revenge. * Telekinesis – Cooler can lift or move large objects through the air with his mind. Also used in the Gokuden RPG series, and in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3 under the name Psychokinesis. * Telepathy - Cooler can speak via his mind, at least after becoming the core of the Big Gete Star yet before assuming a battle form. This was especially evident with his frequent dialogue to Goku and Vegeta, where his mouth does not move at all until he assumes his battle form. * Transformation – An extra transformation Cooler learned to go beyond Frieza's. Originally, Cooler merely told Goku that he had one more transformation than Frieza. * Like his younger brother Frieza, Cooler is able to survive even the most horrific injury, even decapitation and incineration. He can also survive in space. * Double Attack Full-Throttle Power – A special ability used by base Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. Cooler's attack doubles and he attacks with a partner who also powers up. * Blow of the Whole Body – A special ability used by final form Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. A powerful physical blow. * Eyes of Fear – A special ability used by final form Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. When Cooler attacks the enemy, their ki is downed. * Super Spirit Sphere of Destruction – A special ability used by final form Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. Cooler goes into sparking mode and his attacks increase in power. * Sledgehammer - One of Cooler's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Full Power Charge - A technique used to charge ki. One of Cooler's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Charged Ki Wave - A technique used to convert ki into stamina. One of Cooler's Super Skills in his Super Evolution form in Xenoverse 2. * Fake Blast - An Evasive Skill in which he fires a weak ki blast that temporarly blinds the opponent. Cooler's Evasive Skill in his Super Evolution form in Xenoverse 2 * Full Power Energy Wave - One of Cooler's Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse 2. Use by Cooler in both his fourth and his Super Evolution form. * Telekinesis - The ability to manipulate objects with one's mind. ** Death Meteor - Metal Cooler hurls stones like meteorites at his enemy with telekinesis. An Ultimate Skill used by Supervillain Metal Cooler when he is fought in Expert Mission 07: "The Big Gete Star Strikes Back" in Xenoverse 2. * Monster Throw - A piledriver technique originally used by Zarbon. One of Cooler's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Taunt - Cooler taunts a single opponent in order to enrage them. One of Cooler's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Attack Genius - Deal 10% more damage. One of Cooler's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Royalty - Lower enemy level = stat boost. One of Cooler's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. * EX-Fusion - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Cooler can fuse with his brother to create Coolieza. Transformations 1st Form 2nd Form 3rd Form 4th Form This is Cooler's equivalent to Frieza's final form; in comparison, he is taller and has the same color scheme, albeit with more purple than white. He has red stripes under his eyes, and does not have a middle colored spot on his chest like Frieza. He also sports a shiny blue spot on his skull. Unlike his brother (prior to his revival), Cooler has complete mastery of his true fourth form, and does not possess any of the forms drawbacks: being able to stay in it indefinitely use it's full power without the need to bulk up. His ability to permanently stay in the form is in part because he does not possess overwhelming power on the level of Frieza's (on Namek), and so does not need to suppress it with lower forms. It is said by the Supreme Kai of Time that Cooler's fourth form possess power somewhat higher than Frieza's 50% power (on Namek). This form is referred to as Cooler's 3rd form in the Collectible Card Game, while it is named his Fourth Form in Xenoverse 2. 5th Form This form is Cooler's most powerful while he has a full organic body. This state is usually referred to as Final Form Cooler. He gets taller, and four horns grow out of his head and form a crown. His deltoid covers evolve into shoulder bows, and two small spike grows from his forearm covers. He gets blue spots on his legs and arms and his tail gets a white spike; the blue spot in his initial form has now become a full oval on his crown. His face is masked by a visor that covers all except his new pupil-less red eyes, sometimes casting a shadow on it. Unlike most of Frieza's transformations which suppress his power (or release it depending on which form he transforms to), this transformation augments it. It is implied that Cooler had only recently achieved this form, as he states that Goku is the first to witness this form and is able to outmatch him, even when he uses a Kaio-ken powered Kamehameha. However, he is defeated by Goku after he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Like with the prior transformations, Cooler's voice also changes when assuming this form, becoming deeper and a lot more menacing. This form increases Cooler's offensive and defensive capabilities, and it is noted by Goku that upon taking on this form, Cooler's ki ''becomes even greater than Frieza's. It is said to be his '''4th form' in the Collectible Card Game. It is called Cooler (Final Form) in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Meta-Cooler Core Meta-Cooler Core, also known as Metal Cooler's core or Metal Cooler (nucleus), is what the remains of Cooler's organic body becomes after fusing with the Big Gete Star. As his previous defeat at Goku's hands had reduced him to a brain, his right eye, and the upper right half of his face, the Big Gete Star formed an approximation of the rest of his head with metal and wires. Connected to the Big Gete Star by a mass of cables, Cooler has total control over the metallic star's functions and drones (including its Cyclopian Guards and the Meta-Coolers), and he can form a hulking humanoid body from materials inside his "control room" (his Battle Form). This Battle Form boasts high attack power, and is capable of fighting on par Super Saiyan Goku. However, when the Big Gete Star is overloaded with energy Meta-Cooler Core's defense drops dramatically and he is easily dispatched with a single charged ki blast as well as left critically wounded by an Energy Disc cutting off his arm. While in his standard core form, the Meta-Cooler Core when speaking is not shown moving his mouth, implying that Meta-Cooler Core was utilizing Telepathy. However, when assuming his battle form, his mouth is seen moving when he speaks. According to the AB Group dub, Meta-Cooler Core is made out of silicon. Even though Meta-Cooler Core's body was closer in appearance to his fourth form, his voice in this form was closer to that of his fourth transformation. Category:Characters